Wreaking Havoc
by VampAmber
Summary: (or Whit, Kar, and Amber really DO go to Middle-earth) It's the anti-Mary Sue. Also my first work of non-insane humor. As real as it can get, I promise. Review if ya read.
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: Mwahahahahahahaha! I did it again. Couldn't help myself. Two Blondes turned into a damned Mary Sue, so I just had to write this to make up for the sins of my past. This, hopefully, won't be too Mary Sue-ish. I must admit it, as well, that what really inspired this fic was an essay by Architeuthis,

who writes at the same place the PPC was banished to. It was all about how to make a plausible fic about OC's and it inspired me. I'm gonna try and make this as realistic as possible. I started by putting in my haircut, which I got after I had written the first page or so. I hope this fic actually turns out somewhat good. I'd love to break 27 for most reviews I've gotten. It'd be fun. Not that I'm getting any reviews for Don't Ask Me, or anything. Damn everything. *goes off to take her damn Prozac*

Disclaimer: You know the damn drill. I don't own anything! I only own myself. Whit owns herself, Kar owns herself, and Dominic Monaghan owns himself, not that I'll ever get to meet him or talk to him or ANYTHING! *is bitter, ok?*

A/N 2: The bitterness ain't my fault this time. My friend said she got a guys number for me and today she told me it wasn't even the guys number. How fun is that? *REALLY needs her Prozac at this point*

A/N 3: How lame would it be to beg for reviews? *does it anyway* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

#####################################################################################

Wreaking Havoc

(or Whit, Kar, and Amber really DO go to Middle Earth)

#####################################################################################

"Oww!" yelled Amber as her and her two friends landed in a lump on some very hard ground. "Now that was just plain sucky," she grumbled, trying to get her limbs untangled.

"Amber! You're on my head!" Came a muffled yell from underneath Amber. Whitney slapped Amber's leg, and yelled again, a few cuss words that would almost make Jason Mewes blush.

"Ground go boom," muttered Karyn, looking around dazedly. "And also, umm, owwwwwww," she moaned, trying to get untangled as well.

"Where'd the theater go?" Whitney asked, being the first one to look at their surroundings. 

"Hell if I know," Amber said, looking around as well.

"Ouchie wouchie," mumbled Karyn, feeling the very large bump on the back of her head.

"Forest. Is forest good?" Amber asked, looking around, puzzled as the rest of non-concussioned girls.

"Forest bad, seeing as how we were just in the friggin movie theater," Whitney said, trying to get her surroundings but failing miserably.

"Lookies!" Karyn shouted, starting to gain a bit of her senses back. "People!" She pointed to the trees to the left of them. And sure enough, nine people came walking through the trees. 

"Amber?" Whitney whispered. "Is it just me, or are you thinking that those people should be on the screen, not right next to us?"

"Holy shit!" Amber shrieked, not hearing Whitney and her not so damn loud question. "It's the Fellowship!" 

"Hobbits!" Screamed Karyn, trying to glomp one or two of them, being held back by Whitney's hand on her shirt. "But it's hobbits," she wailed, trying to get Whitney to let go.

"Didn't we do this in a fic once?" Amber asked herself, confused.

"Yeah, but it turned into a Mary Sue, remember?" Whitney said, still trying to hold back Karyn. "Oh, just go already!" she yelled, releasing her grip on Karyn's shirt. Karyn then proceeded to tackle one of the hobbits, Pippin to be exact.

"Mine, my own, my precious..." Amber muttered, before getting smacked by Whitney, the only almost sane one there, at the moment, at least. "Oww again."

The blonde elf then spoke, a language no one understood. Whitney spoke back, using a different language. "What'd he say? What'd you say?" Amber asked, not following any of this whole thing. 

"Well, he spoke in Westron, which I don't know, so I told him in Elvish that we were lost travelers from another plane of existence, and that we can't speak Westron, and you guys can't speak Elvish." Whitney grinned, and Amber glared in return.

"Oh yeah, brag about knowing Elvish some more, please?" Karyn said sarcastically. 

"Why are we here if we don't know any of the damn languages?" Amber yelled, starting to get angry and somewhat impatient.

"Like I know?" Karyn yelled back, joining Amber in her mood.

Whitney then proceeded to speak some more in Elvish, much to the annoyance of her two friends. By the end of whatever she was saying, Karyn was making faces and Amber was giving Whitney bunny ears, and they were both giggling. "Quit!" Whitney yelled at her two friends. But instead of looking angry, she just giggled at Karyn's most recent face.

"So?" Amber asked, taking down her bunny ears.

"Well, they pretty much understand that we don't know how we got here, and that we're not the bad guys. And Gandalf said that he knows a spell that'll help you understand and speak Westron. Sound good?" Whitney finished, asking her friends.

"A-ok Whitters," Karyn said, giving a thumbs up.

"Ya know," Amber said slowly. "This could get very entertaining for us..." Leaving off, letting the others' imaginations do all the work.

"Perv," Whitney said, making a face herself.

"Ok, head OUT of the gutter! I meant, we could wreak havoc, just like we do in our ficcys." Amber said, grinning evilly.

Whitney let out a celebratory "Woot!" as Karyn jumped up and down excitedly, doing what everybody called her hyper active puppy mode.

"And no VampAmber to keep us from doing stuffs!" Yelled Karyn, still being a hyper active puppy.

"Get that girl some Ritalin," Amber mumbled under her breath, causing Whitney to giggle. "Yo, Gandalf, on with the spell, ok?" She hollered, even though she knew he wouldn't understand a word she said. Her eyebrows went up at that thought. "They can't understand a word we say," she said, almost to herself.

"No duh Amber," Whitney told her. It didn't daunt Amber for one second, though.

"Hey Leggo-man! Whitters here thinks you're hot stuff! And Pippin, Karyn thinks you're one seriously hot hunk of hobbit-ness. And I think Merry is the hottest damn hobbit ever!" Amber yelled this all, trying her hardest to keep a straight face throughout it all.

"Excuse me?" Merry asked, staring at Amber, just as the other fellowship members were.

"Gandalf did the spell while I was yelling, didn't he?" Amber said through gritted teeth.

"Yuppers," Whitney said, nodding. "Right about when you started talking about Merry."

"Oh shit," Amber said, still through gritted teeth. "I thought as much." Karyn just huggled her friend.

"Poor poor Amby," Karyn said, using the nickname only her, Whitney, and a VERY few others were allowed to use without getting severely hurt.

"Pardon me while I curl up and die," Amber said politely, sitting down cross legged on the ground and putting her head on her shoes, something she did often when she didn't feel like dealing with something.

"Is your friend all right?" Legolas asked, but Whitney could barely answer, because she was drooling like the fangirl she claimed she wasn't.

"She does that," Karyn managed to say, alternating between staring at Pippin like a starving person would a T-bone steak with a baked potato on the side, and glancing around nervously, just in case VampAmber really DID show up to spoil everyone's fun. 

"Why does the ground never swallow you up whole when you want it to?" Came the question, muffled by the curtain of thick blonde hair that Amber seemed to have been hiding behind.

Karyn just ruffled Amber's hair. "Miss a Prozac or something, Amby?"

"No, I only just made a total ass of myself in front of my biggest drool toy. I bet you'd probably feel just peachy, too," Amber replied, scowling.

"She missed a Prozac," Karyn whispered to Whitney. Whitney only nodded. Karyn then looked around, confused. "Whit? What movie were we just watching?"

"The Tow Towers," Whitney answered. "What? You've forgotten already?"

"No. I mean, who do you see that really shouldn't be here?" Karyn said, still looking kinda confused.

Whitney glanced back and forth, then hit her forehead with her hand. "Duh! Borimir's still kicking, and Gandalf's still gray. And also, the fellowship is still all together. Ok, that is definitely NOT right!"

"We got sent to the land of the first book," came the muffled voice almost hidden by hair, yet again. Amber stood up this time, though, and brushed the dirt off of her blue jeans. "So?" She said, sounding very chipper, as if she had never felt bad at all. "Shall we play Mary Sue and tag along with the fellowship?"

"Do you even need to ask, Amb?" Whit said, looking as if Amber had just asked if the sky was blue or something equally as obvious.

"No, but I felt, why not play the part?" Amber said in a matter of fact way. Grinning, acting as if she had never been humiliated, she skipped over to the fellowship. "So, you guys? What say we tag along? We could provide a bit of comic relief?" The fellowship just stared at the insane little girl.

"Why would we ever bring along three untrained, unarmed girls on a mission of this importance?" Borimir asked, wondering if it would be too impolite just to leave.

"Cuz if you don't take us with you, we're going to tag along anyway and probably get into trouble and get captured, then you'll hafta come and save us because you're too much of a good guy not to, and just taking us along now would save you guys ALL that trouble," Whitney said, thanking the Valar that she had read that essay on good reasons for future people going along with the fellowship.

"That, and I know how to cook and camp from my Girl Scout training," added Amber, not sure if it would help any.

"We must talk this over. Please excuse us for a brief minute?" Gandalf said, before him and the other eight travelers did a sort of group huddle thingie a few yards from the three psycho girls.

"They're just gonna ditch us, aren't they?" Karyn said, suddenly afraid that they were going to be left alone in the woods of Middle earth.

"No, they'd at least take us to the nearest city, or village or something. Too good hearted to just ditch unprotected girls in the wilderness," Whitney said, trying to remember how one makes a fire out of sticks, just in case the fellowship wasn't as 'good hearted' as she was making them sound.

Amber, on the other hand, was tying a few random sticks together with some vine-y looking strands of fiber she had found. Grabbing another stick, she tied it to her makeshift shelter, which was stating to vaguely resemble a very poorly put together teepee. " Ok, if I remember correctly..." she muttered under her breath, and grabbed another twig.

"What the hell are you doing, Amber?" Whitney asked. 

"Well, if they ditch us, we'll need shelter," Amber said, just as the bit she had just stood up collapsed in a pile of wood and vines. "Damn!" Amber said, then started gathering thicker sticks.

All during this, the members of the fellowship kept glancing over at the girls, trying to figure out what to do.

"Can we not just take them to the nearest settlement and leave them?" Aragorn suggested.

"That wouldn't be very kind of us, sir. They seem incredibly lost. And that girl saying such things about Mister Merry even though she had never met him, they can't be very well put together upstairs, pardon my saying," Sam said, glancing at the girl with the longest of the hair.

"Sam's right. Just leaving them in a village that they don't know, it wouldn't be very kind. We should find out where they are really from, and try to find a way to get them back," Frodo said. Sam nodded in agreement after he finished speaking.

"Yes, that would most likely be the best course of action," Gandalf said, agreeing as well. The nine nodded, and they all stood up.

Meanwhile, Amber tied another thin twig to the roof, and stood back to see if it collapsed this time. It didn't. "Wow, I think you made a wood tent," Karyn said, touching it lightly and clapping when it didn't fall down.

"It's only big enough for one, though." Amber commented, sighing somewhat. "Gonna hafta build two more, now." She started gathering more thick sticks, Whitney and Karyn helping her this time.

"What is that thing," Gimli said gruffly, startling all three girls.

"It's shelter, duh. You know, a place to go into when it rains." Amber said in a superior kind of way. Her and the other two girls laughed.

"But how did you make it?" Gimli asked, still gruff sounding.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are ya?" Amber said sarcastically. Without waiting for anybody to ask her what she meant, she said "With sticks and bark." She didn't even bother saying the rest of the sentence. 'With sticks and bark, you dumbass.' Never call a guy with a huge axe a dumbass. Even Amber knew this. 

"Wherever did you learn such a trick?" Gimli said, this time not sounding quite as gruff.

"Girl Scouts. Had to build a shelter in order to get our Camping merit badge. That and start one of those damn one match fires, but since no one has any matches, guess I'll hafta find some other way..." Amber trailed off, because she had just noticed she was babbling. 

Whitney looked at all the confused faces surrounding her and her two friends. "Amber, next time try not to confuse the Middle-earthers? It could help in the long run."

Gimli walked back to the group, and they started debating again. "They may actually be somewhat useful," Gimli acknowledged reluctantly.

"Yes, they just might," Gandalf muttered. A very concentrated look passed his face. "Yes," he said after deciding. "We take them with us, see how they fare, and if all else fails, we leave them at the first town we cross. Agreed?" Everybody nodded their agreement, even a very doubtful looking Borimir.

Aragorn turned and started towards where the three girls were now trying, somewhat fruitlessly, to make a fire out of just a few sticks and some dried grass. They were concentrating so hard that they jumped when Aragorn cleared his throat. "You have proved some worth. We take you with us, at least until the next town. There we will decide whether you are to stay at the town, or keep traveling with us." Aragorn then motioned for them to follow, because the other fellowship members were already starting off in their original direction.

"Ok, somebody's gonna hurt us for being Mary Sue's, but hey, we get to go with the fellowship!" Karyn said, hopping up and down in excitement. Amber and Whitney joined her very quickly, each shouting random 'woot's and 'wahoo's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I really was expecting something more," Whitney said, trudging near the end of the line, with only Karyn and Amber behind her.

"It always does seem shorter in fics," Amber said, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you never see Mary Sue's panting and dripping in sweat," Karyn remarked before wiping a drip of sweat out of her eye. "That, and they always get there after just a few paragraphs. We've been friggin' hiking for hours and we're still not anywhere."

"And except for that Merry outburst of mine, the characters haven't really noticed our drooling tendencies," Amber said, sighing, then going back to panting.

"I'm gonna have horrible blisters," Whitney said, wincing, looking down at her bulky platform boots.

"And you're gonna have a bit of difficulty sleeping in that, too Whitters," Amber said, pointing out the fact that Whitney's punk-school-girl outfit wasn't exactly the most comfortable sleepwear ever invented.

"Yeah, you guys did luck out there," Whitney said, readjusting her safety pins on her shirt pocket. 

Amber grinned smugly as she surveyed her gray shirt, blue jeans, camouflage army jacket and work boots, and Karyn's black "I see dumb people" T-shirt, red satin pants and sneakers. "Yup, I'm just all comfy wumfy," Amber said in a teasing voice. Whitney responded only by flipping the bird at Amber.

"Why the hell would any person, let alone a preppy Mary Sue, actually want to go through this sort of psychical torture?" Karyn said angrily, starting to drag her feet.

"Well, in Mary Sues, they always are only fifteen feet from the next stop, and those people are inhuman, so stuff like this never happens," Amber said bitterly. "If this were a Mary Sue, we'd already be there by now, Whitney would be having hot elf sex with Legolas, Karyn would be humping Pippin, and I'd be necking with Merry in a secluded bush. But it's not, no ones having hot anything sex, and my feet are _killing me_." Amber pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, and glared at Whitney and Karyn, who both had extra short hair.

"Yeah. Who needs orcs or the threat of Mordor if you've got painful footwear," Whitney said, only half joking. She grimaced.

Amber just replied with a pained "owwww".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sun's down," Amber said for about the twentieth time. 

"Don't really think they're listening, Amb," Whitney said. "Don't think they've been listening. Notice how they all walk ahead of us like we don't exist or something." Whitney pointed forward, where the fellowship was a half city block ahead of them. Walking their fastest, the girls only barely kept them in site.

"Damn everything," Amber grumbled.

"I think I wanna go home now," whispered Karyn. "I'm not having fun here."

Before either of her friends could offer a word of comfort, Gandalf yelled back at them "Set up camp, we're stopping for the night."

"Ooh, time for that thing called sleep," Amber said, looking a tiny bit less pathetic.

"C'mon, let's do as G-man over there says. Break out the twigs, we're having a tent warming." Whitney said, skipping off to start gathering sticks.

"The things sleep deprivation can do to one's brain," Amber muttered under her breath as her and Karyn trudged after their newly more psycho friend.

Over an hour later, they were finally putting finishing touches on the last twig tent. "Done, finally!" Amber exclaimed. "Now for sleep. Night night." She was so tired that she wasn't even making sense to herself at this point.

"Wahoo," Whitney exclaimed again, almost bouncing for some unknown reason. "Ooh, hyper. I oughta go write fic or something," she said, grinning evilly.

"Dude, Whit? That's me who writes insane fic at four A.M., not you." Amber said, looking as if she were about to fall asleep on her feet. 

"Sleep," Karyn said, and the other two followed. Whitney basically fell down on her one blanket and was asleep instantly. Amber and Karyn didn't fall, but were asleep as soon as they lay down.

A few hours later, just before the sun even started rising, Amber snuck out of her tent made of twigs and over to where the fellowship had all laid. But instead of doing what a Mary Sue would do and snuggling up with her hunny of choice, she grabbed Sting. She started cutting all her hair off until it was shorter than both her friends' hair, the longest bit only about an inch long, and the back almost looked shaved. Gathering up the huge chunks of hair and tossing them behind a bush, she brushed off any stray hairs, then crawled back into her tent and promptly fell back asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in a little over two or three days. I love inspiration. Beautiful thing, it is. Absolutely wonderful. I've also noticed that this has yet to get ANY reviews. That's a bad thing. Very bad. As I've said before, reviews are what shows me that people are reading my fic and that I have a reason to continue. Without reviews, there is no reason to write more chapters. And since somebody MUST be reading these fics, just out of the law of averages, I'll just assume that everybody who reads them doesn't review. I know that this is basically a rant, but I really don't care. I damn well deserve a bit of ranting, too. I hate the male population, cuz none of 'em flirt with me! There, I'm better now. Anyways, please review. I don't even care if it's one friggin word; it's still a review! Thanks and come again.

Disclaimer: Don't own stuff, do own stuff, wish I owned stuff, never will own stuff, you know the routine. I don't own anything that's copyrighted, in this story or anywhere else. I own myself, but my friends own themselves. I wish I owned a Playstation so that I could play Dance Dance Revolution, and I'll never own a good amount of self-esteem. Happy now?

A/N 2: No worries, the story isn't anywhere near as bitchy as the disclaimer might sound.

#####################################################################################

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Whitney yelled, sounding way too damn chipper for it to only be a few hours since going to sleep. 

"They brought eggs?" Asked a sleepily confused Karyn.

"No, but I do think there's bacon somewhere. And you just know that the hobbits smuggled in some mushrooms." Whitney said, knocking on the side of the wooden tent thingie that Amber was basically dead in. "Wakey wakey Amby Wamby," she said into the opening.

"Don't wanna go ta school today. Tell my psych teacher I'm sick," Amber said before moaning and trying to go back to sleep.

"Nuh-uh," Whitney said, before grabbing Amber's feet and starting to drag her out of the structure.

"No! No! I'm up, I'm up!" Amber cried, before attempting and failing to kick Whitney. When she stood up, Whitney and Karyn's jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"What the..." Karyn said, at a loss for words.

"What'd you do to your hair, Amber!?" Whitney yelled, calling the attention of the fellowship. Most of them gawked as well.

"Huh?" Amber asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She touched the top of her head, then remembered. "Oh, yeah, did it last night. I was sick of it anyway." She then shrugged and straightened up her jacket.

"Does missing a Prozac make you that crazy?" Karyn asked Whitney after Amber had moved on.

Whitney shrugged. "No clue." They then both shrugged and walked after Amber.

"What did you do to your hair?" Pippin was asking Amber as they walked up.

"Got sick of it, so I cut it off last night," Amber said for the second time. She then laughed and started helping herself to some breakfast. Karyn and Whitney just glanced at each other and laughed.

"She does a lot of stuff like that," Whitney explained. "Very impulsive." Her and Karyn sat down next to Amber after grabbing their own food. "Isn't that your natural color?" Whitney asked.

"Naw, just got it colored before entering bizarro land. It's still all bleach." Amber said, then took a bite of her food. There were a few minutes of silence then as the three girls ate.

"Too bad we didn't come in earlier," Karyn said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Amber said in reply. "It woulda been fun to be at Bilbo's party. Although you gotta wonder if the Merry/Pippin firework thing even happened here. Nothing here completely follows the book OR the movie. It'll actually be kinda interesting to see what actually happens next," Amber finished.

"Hell, maybe here, Gandalf doesn't get temporarily put out of commission by the balrog," Whitney said.

"Ooh, we get ta see Prickle's daddy!" Karyn yelped, referring to the imaginary pet balrog she had online. 

"Uh-oh," Amber then muttered, having remembered something of the very bad. 

"What uh-oh?" Karyn said, starting to look frightened.

"Lórien, uh-oh..." Amber whispered.

"Uh-oh," Karyn whispered back.

"What? What?" Whitney yelled. "Tell me," she whined. The two girls shook their heads vigorously. "Tell me!" She almost screamed.

"Fine, fine," Amber said meekly. "We uh-ohed cuz we knew, once we got to Lórien, you'd..." Amber didn't get the chance to finish before Whitney yelled. 

"OHMIGOD!" Whitney yelled, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. "Haldir!" She squealed, starting to jump up and down.

"Umm, yeah," Amber said, her and Karyn leaving Whitney alone to hyperventilate. "Knew she'd do that," Amber commented, staring back at her friend, who was now squealing again.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Aragorn asked them.

"Nothing a few sedatives and a full frontal lobotomy wouldn't fix," Amber replied, before remembering whom she was talking to. "I told her something and now she's over-excited." He nodded.

"We leave soon, pack up your things," Gandalf announced to everyone.

Amber and Karyn walked over to Whitney, and Karyn poked her in the arm. "If you're done hyperventilating over the elf, we gotta pack up what little we have in order to do more walking," Karyn told her friend, who actually seemed to calm down.

After packing up, they set off, the three girls in the back again. "Are we in Lothlórien yet?" Whitney asked.

"This is gonna be a long quest," Amber said to Karyn, sighing. Karyn just nodded glumly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mountains are evil. I thought stairs were evil, but mountains take the cake," Amber said, once again panting. It had been over an hour since they had left the site where they had camped. Most of that time they had been going uphill and ten minutes ago they had started climbing. Amber was not in a happy mood.

"Just don't jump," Karyn said, quickly.

"I bet bungee jumping would be great in a place like this," Whitney said, lost in her own little world at this point. She hummed a Tatu song under her breath, and started singing lightly "Nas ne dagonyat..."

"Psycho," Amber said, between pants. "Evil evil mountains. Uphill evil. Mountains bad." Amber said slowly. A habit she had was speaking in simplified terms when she was exhausted. 

"Whitney, shut up or I'll make you shut up," Karyn threatened her more in shape friend. "I officially want to hurt Tolkien for making this place so damn hilly."

"Shouldn't we be taking a rest soon, or something?" Amber asked, praying for rest.

"You'd think," Whitney said, hopping uphill once more.

"I hate you," Karyn just muttered, under her breath.

A few more hours and they were still climbing more hills. Amber looked as if she were about to pass out, Karyn looked almost as close as Amber, and even Whitney was starting to slow down and feel more exhausted. They all looked skyward and thanked whoever was listening when Gandalf announced that they'd be taking a break. 

"Hey, I recognize this from the movie," Whitney said a few minutes later, being the first to fully catch her breath. "It's the part where those birds show up, cuz over there, Borimir's teaching Merry and Pip to use their swords." Whitney pointed, and Amber and Karyn looked where she pointed. It was true. 

"Swords, dude, that's what we forgot!" Amber said, smacking her forehead. "Can't believe me, of all people, forgot about weapons." She jumped up and started walking over to Aragorn, her friends following behind her quickly. "Aragorn? Got any spare swords of daggers or something? We completely forgot that we should learn how ta defend ourselves," Amber told the ranger. 

He looked up at her, not sure what to think. "Are you really sure that you think you could handle something such as a sword?" He asked. He didn't think that they could possibly learn anything as difficult as learning swords' craft. After all, they were only young girls.

"He's teaching the hobbits, why shouldn't we learn too?" Whitney said, pointing at Borimir, Merry, and Pippin. "That's a total double standard!"

"Yeah, double standard. Protest! Protest! Civil rights and such! Equal treatment of the sexes! And... I went too far again, damn," Amber said, before putting her coat over her head and walking far from the others and sitting down.

"Too bad she didn't bring her Prozac," Karyn whispered to Whitney. 

"So, Aragorn? Possibility of swords?" Whitney asked, glancing over at her friend, worried.

Aragorn considered this for a few minutes, then finally gave up and nodded. "Let me get you something you could handle on your own," he told them before going off in search of swords to fit the girls' needs.

"Amber?" Whitney asked a minute later, standing above her friend now.

"Wot?" Came the muffled response from beneath her coat.

"Gonna be ok?" Karyn asked, standing next to Whitney now.

"Meybe," Came the still muffled response. 

"Wanna play with sharp pointy objects?" Whitney asked.

"Okies," Amber said, putting the jacket back on, and standing up. "Fun."

Once again, it was hours later and the three girls were exhausted, but this time it was from all the sword training they had been going through. It had taken them almost and hour just to get used to holding it. Then came the really hard stuff. They were all greatly improved, and were sparring with the hobbits and Borimir.

"Hah!" Karyn yelled out as she disarmed Borimir for the first time.

"Very good," Borimir told her, grabbing his sword to start again.

Whitney just laughed as her and Pippin sparred. They were almost equal in match, and they had been in the same fight for twenty minutes already. 

"Amber was desperately trying to not get her hand cut off as her and Merry sparred. She knew that she could do this, but it was getting harder and harder to not just throw the sword down and give up. As she thought this, she became distracted for a second, which was all Merry needed. He used a move that was supposed to disarm her, but accidentally nicked her hand. "Oww!" Amber yelled out as she dropped her sword, and grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. "Damn that stung!" She yelled again. At this point, everybody had run over to see what had happened. The others saw what had happened and went back to what they had been doing before, but Merry hurried over to her.

"I am so sorry for hurting you. Are you ok? Is it bad?" He asked, trying to apologize for hurting her.

"It's ok, I think. No major arteries hit." Amber said, the blood from the cut already slowing to a trickle. "It just really stung, is all."

"It's very good that you're ok," Merry told her, then stared at her wrist. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the black ink in her skin.

"It's a tattoo. It's, umm, kinda like body decoration. Where I'm from, they inject needles in you and pump ink under your skin so that you'll have a tattoo. I got it back a few years ago." Amber explained, not sure how to explain why she had gotten it. She definitely didn't want to explain what the symbol meant in Chinese. She doubted Merry, or any of the fellowship, would take kindly to a girl who had Demon permanently branded on her skin voluntarily.

"Why would you do something like that to yourself? Mark your body forever with ink, and endure pain just to get it?" Merry asked, not knowing how to respond to the confusing girl at this point.

"It's a cultural thing, I think. Kind of showing people that you can withstand pain. But for most, it's just decoration," Amber explained weakly. She never could describe why she, or anybody, got tattoos. She had personally just gotten hers because she had wanted to get one. 

"I don't really understand. Many things about you girls I, as well as the others, don't understand. You are most definitely from another world. No one from here could be this different." Merry told her, still staring oddly at the black tattoo.

"Well," Amber started to say, but was interrupted by Gimli remarking on the odd cloud, and Legolas saying that it wasn't a cloud, but birds. 

"Oh, crap," Whitney muttered to Amber and Karyn as they were told to hide all signs of their presence. 

Hiding in a bush near Pippin, Amber watched as the birds flew overhead. She then whispered to herself "Not Caradhras. Not that cold, awful place." Whitney, who was near her, shushed her then. 

The birds passed and flew away, now showing any signs that they had seen anything. After the birds were gone, they packed up their things and started towards the snow-covered mountain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna die of hypothermia, I just know it," Whitney muttered, trying to warm her near frozen limbs.

There had been two extra cloaks, and Whitney and Karyn had greedily grabbed them. But a cloak wasn't very warm when all you had on was a short sleeved shirt and a short skirt. Whitney was positively shivering, and Karyn looked mighty cold herself. Amber wasn't faring too much better. She may have had a jacket on, but it wasn't a coat and she was cold. 

The fellowship weren't as far ahead of them as they had been in the woods or the hills. The trudging was slow, and the snow gathered around their feet. The girls' shoes were slowing filling with snow, and Whitney had been slipping and sliding in her platform boots. 

"My feet are wet, my nose is frozen, and I hurt all over. I wanna go home now!" Karyn yelled, startling a few of the surrounding people. "I hate this place, it's horrible," she whimpered. Karyn had been having the most trouble adjusting, and it was showing now more than ever.

"It's gonna be just fine, Kar. Just keep on going, and it'll be over soon," Amber said, trying to comfort her friend. But she wasn't doing very well, because all she wanted was comforting, herself. She shuffled up closer, to where the hobbits were walking, the snow near their knees at this point. "How do you stand it? Barefoot and going through snow?" She asked them.

"Our feet are made to stand it," Frodo answered, matter-of-factly. He then walked on, Sam following behind.

"I still don't get it," Amber muttered. She started up again herself, falling in step, somewhat, with Merry.

"Now you know how we have felt since we first found you," Merry told her. "Is that not what you wear in such weather where you come from?" He asked.

"No, when it's this cold, we wear thick coats. It was only about fifty degrees or so when we went to see the movie," she explained. "That's not very cold. It has to be about thirty for water to freeze, and for snow to fall." She then realized that maybe they didn't have such a system of measuring cold here. "Fifty degrees is about how it was at the foot of the mountain. Cold, but not snowing. And as for the movie, it's this form of entertainment we have back there, it's moving pictures, going really fast, and it tells a story." she hoped that described it well enough. She knew she hadn't said 'home', but couldn't quite figure out why.

"Your home sounds like a very interesting place. I would like to see it some day." Merry told her, almost wading through the snow at this point.

"I doubt you'll ever get the chance. I'm starting to doubt that I will never see it again, too," she said, and noticed his hard time in the snow. "Here, let me carry you. It'll be much easier going, then."

"Thanks but no. I wouldn't want to burden you," Merry answered, starting to trudge slower than before.

"No burden, really," Amber told him, and he gave in. She helped him up onto her shoulders, and started trudging again. The other three hobbits were then picked up to be carried. The trudging became slower as the snow became deeper. 

"This totally sucks," Whitney said to Amber through chattering teeth. "Then again, at least I don't have to carry anyone but myself," she said teasingly.

"Shut it," Amber told her friend, trying to not drop Merry. Holding tightly onto his ankles, she trudged onward. 

The snow was now to Amber's waist, even though she was five and a half feet tall. The wind was howling as well, blowing snow, both new and old, in their faces. "We cannot go any further with weather such as this," yelled Gandalf from somewhere ahead of Amber, but the wind was so loud she barely heard him. 

"We should go back down!" Whitney yelled from somewhere not as far ahead. 

What came of the conversation, Amber couldn't hear, because the wind was blowing even harder, so badly now that she couldn't see anything but white. She stumbled, nearly dropping Merry. "Ooh, sorry, but I can't see a thing," Amber said loudly, trying to be heard.

"I think the others stopped," Merry told her, and she could see enough through the snow to see it true. A ledge was clear, and everyone gathered under it, because there was but a bit of snow, and it had walls to block the wind. 

"What're we gonna do now?" Karyn asked, just as Amber and Merry reached the shelter.

"Legolas should go and, umm... See if he can find wood for a fire, Aragorn and Borimir, too," Whitney said, trying to remember this part of the book clearly. She thought that was how it went. Apparently she was right, because that's what they did. 

As Aragorn and Borimir made they way through the snow, Legolas nimbly walked off on top of it. "Of all the times to be too stiff to make a snow ball," Amber grumbled. "He makes such a great moving target." She rubbed her arms some more, trying to get the feeling to come back. Whitney and Karyn both nodded their heads in agreement.

Hours came and went, and the storm didn't want to die so soon. The others came back with firewood soon enough, and Legolas looked puzzled over the dirty looks the girls were giving him. They got the fire going, and discussed what to do. In the end, it was decided to turn back and go through Moria, as it was the only possible way.

"Great, they drag us all up here, let up get hypothermia, then drag us right back down again. Why couldn't we have just went through Moria in the damn first place?" Whitney said, getting agitated.

"Umm, the cold get to your head, Whit? Remember? The dwarves dug too deep, woke up the damn balrog? Ringing any bells?" Amber said, angry as well. 

"Oh, yeah... Sure hope nothing too bad happens. Also a good thing Gandalf comes back," Whitney whispered in response, even though the wind was so loud that she could have yelled and no one would've heard.

Down they went, the storm lessening as they moved. "Figures," Karyn muttered, not that anybody really heard. The snow lessened, and soon it was shallow enough for the hobbits to walk in it themselves. Amber helped Merry down, but now her shoulders felt oddly empty. They started towards the doors to Moria as soon as they reached the bottom. Whitney and Amber almost could've quoted along with Gandalf as he tried to figure which way to go, it was exactly as it had been in the book.


End file.
